1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot and a robot controller.
2. Related Art
Robots having rotatable arms and working with freedom in three-dimensional spaces have been known. There has been a demand for such robots to operate in industrial settings at a high speed with improved work efficiency during routine operations and, on the other hand, to have suppressed vibrations during performance of delicate work (precise work) so the robot can perform precisely.
Accordingly, robots that may select a standard mode in which the robot operates at a standard speed and a fast mode in which the robot operates at a high speed as operation modes of the robot have been proposed (for example, see Patent JP-A-4-286003. Note that, when the mode is changed between the standard mode and the fast mode, the servo gain of a servo circuit controlling the operation of the robot is changed.
However, in robots of the related art, it is necessary to change the servo gain in response to the attitude of the robot. To do this, it is necessary to stop the robot, change the servo gain, and then activate the robot again. Accordingly, there has been a problem of poor work efficiency. Further, the anticipated vibration suppression may not always be obtained depending on the shapes and loads of the tools attached to the robot.